destino
by elizzacullen
Summary: sera el destino o que, lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor lo que nos pasa lo que controlamos o hacemos por lo menos es lo que creemos o se hace creer, cuando no es asi
1. Chapter 1

** Destino **

Hoy era otro dia mas, tenia que ir a la escuela y sono el despertador despertandola a ella, una chica se levanto de su cama se fue al baño se ducho se cepillo los dientes y luego se cambio con: jeans flojos camiseta larga tres cuarto media ancha y sus zapatillas converse y una coleta cuando estuvo lista bajo las escaleras a desayunar y se ue caminando a la escuela

Por otro lado un chico se desperto por lo mismo se ducho y cepillo los dientes no tenia caso arreglar su cabello porque no se podia entonces se lo dejo normal, se vistio de esta manera: jeans casi ajustados camisa de mangas cortas unas zapatillas negras y listo, bajo a desayunar para terminar e irse a la escuela en su auto

Otra chica se desperto fue al baño se ducho se maquillo se peino el cabello y cepillo sus dientes y se vistio asi: una falda remera ceñida al cuerpo mangas cortas y zapatos con tacones de 10 centimetros una vez lista bajo y desayuno o mejor dicho no lo hizo y se fue rumbo a la escuela

En la escuela, llegaron los tres obvio que separados y tomaron distintos caminos y por cierto de la primera que hable es isabella swan hija del jefe de policia de forks charlie swan el es buenoy protector con su pequeña,como cualquier padre , que dejo de ser pequeña es alto color de cabello café ojos marrones con bigotes graciosos y su madre es renee swan ama de casabuena hermosa tierna,agradable dulce y comprensiva color de ojos grises su cabello es como el de su hija estatura baja, ellos se aman ella es una chica buena timida sencilla e inteligente ama a su familia y su familia la ama a ella no tiene hermanos es hija unica su aspecto: ojos chocolates con una mirada dulce y tierna pelo castaño ondulado largo y suave de media estatura peso normal

-haora el segundo es edward cuellen es el hijo de carlisle cullen el es doctor tiene el cabello rubio ojos verdes y una sonrisa buena y sincera y su madre es esme cullen es de baja estatura cabello color azabache color de ojos verde cara en forma de corazon,es decoradora de interiores ellos se aman, esme es buena hermosa sencilla muy amable cariñosa, maternal, comprensiva una exelente madre su padre carlisle es modesto, trabajador comprensivo, bueno tambien muy lindo el es un excelente padre todos se aman mucho al igual que isabella, edward no tiene hermanos el aspecto de edward es asi:tiene el cabello alborotado color cobrizo ojos color verdes esmeralda labios rojos bien contorneados el no es de tener muchos musculos pero no es flaquito solo normal con brazos fuertes espalda ancha pecho recto el es alto

Y por ultimo la otra chica tanya denali sus padres son eleazar y carmen denali su padre es un muy buen abogado su mama es contadora su papa es muy bueno cariñoso y comprensible tiene ojos negros en donde no hay ir tiene el cabello color negro piel blanca y es alto su mama es dulce buena y maternal tiene ojos color ambar una sonrisa dulce cabello ondulado color negro a pesar de sue edad tiene un buen cuerpo de estatura media y tanya ella es vanidosa color de cabello rubio cuerpo de infarto color de ojos azules sus hermana son kate denali e irina denali rubias al igual que su hermana, kate es amable y caiñosa ojos color verdoso estatura media cuerpo bonito irina es buena y se concentra en sus estudios irina es la mayor color de ojos negros igual que su padre es alta y cuerpo muy bonito


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pretenecen a sthepenie meyer la historia es mia **_

-me desperte y me levante fui al baño me duche y luego me cepille los dientes me vesti y baje escaleras abajoraro de mi no caerme que raro bella me dije a mi misma me hize omeelet y un jugo de naranja bien rico una vez alimentada me fui rumbo a la escuela caminando

-me levante como resorte me duche cepille mis dientes intente arreglar mi cabello pero lo deje como siempre baje a desayunar me hize unos huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja una vez que termine de alimentarme me fui en mi volvo.

-desperte fui a darme una ducha me cepille los dientes luego sali me cambie arregle mi cabello y maquille una vez lista baje y no comi no queria subir de peso queria mantener mi figura!era tanya entonces me fui en mi volskvagen a la escuela.

-llege a la escuela caminando intentando no tropezar porque de mi isabella se podria esperar cualquier cosa me sente en un banquito alejada de todo y todos entonces saque el libro que estaba leyendo "cumbres borrascosas" era mi favorito deje de leer porque toco el timbre para entrar a clase la primera era biologia entre y me sente no me di cuenta que alguien estaba al lado mio mire de reojo y vi algo que me dejo hipnotizada

cuando llege a la escuela en mi volvo baje y me fui con emmet y jasper mis amigos, hola chicos, hola ed, estaba por decirles algo cuando toco el timbre para entrar a clases bueno chicos nos vemos tengo que ir a clases, adios edward nos vemos en el almuerzo, si adios,llege a mi primera clase que era de biologia entre y me sente al minuto entro una chica y se sento al lado mio la verdad no la vi bien porque fu rapido yo la observe tenia el pelo color castaño ondulado y largo palida y menudia de baja estatura por lo que alcanze a ver entonces entro el profesor y le prestaba mas atencion a ella que al el profesor

llege a la escuela en mi volskvagen baje y fui directo a mis amigas, hola chicas, hola dijeron jesica y maria, mmm chicas como le fue ayer con emmet y jasper, les pregunte ahh de los as bien dijo maria, mmm me alegra dije yo, lastima que no estabas, si es que no pude papa me necesitaba para ayudarle, les dije yo, igual no importa tanto porque edward tampoco fu, sus amigos dijeron que no se encontraba muy bien,pero programamos para salir el proximo sabado y todo estaran ahi sin falta, dijo jesica, ahhh si ahi si que no faltare dije yo, de una forma u otra queria que edward sea mio justo iba a seguir hablando y toco el timbre para mi primera clase que era de biologia entonces entre y vi a edward estaba por ir a su lado pero no me di cuenta que ya tenia compañero o mejor dicho compañera, era la chica rara no me acordaba su nombre creo que era isabella en fin la estaba comenzando a odiar edward era solamente mio mio mio tuve que sentarme con alguien mas el profesor entro y empezo a dar la clase aburrida como siempre cuando toco el timbre sai y hice queno la vi a la chica rara entonces "accidentalmente" tumbe sus cosas y le dije ay perdon, edward me acompañas please am seguro me podrias esperar afuera me dijo, seguro aunque no estaba el segura porque dijo eso pero le hice caso y cuando el no miro le lanze una mirada furiosa a la chica boba..

nota de autor:no la hice tan larga espero que os guste...


End file.
